The Bush Clover and The Strawberry
by Lina De Rose
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki meets a young blonde, who is now part of his life. The only thing that troubles him... Has he met her before?
1. Chapter 1

The Bush Clover and The Strawberry

Chapter One: The New Incomer

Eyebrows were nearly knitted together and he had an irritable distaste lingering upon his tongue, his scowl remain permanently in display to rid of those ignorant fools who do not know whom Ichigo Kurosaki is and he was not the type of male to trifle with. A single hand supported the weight of his head, his bottom chin rested on his palm and his eyes peered out into oblivion. Staring in interest at the opening outdoors where the wind blew in serenity, a sigh, to inform those around him he was feeling quite bored. Yet, another image pop to his head to sheer away his torturous boredom. Vividly and clear. There was a scent of lilac fragrance awakening his senses, a pale sunshine gold of multiple strands that was nothing more than silk when caressing such magnificence, then her eyes… A beautiful blue orbs, unfortunately to his dismay he did not witness the youthful features, it was nothing more than a blur. An imagination. It must be it. The same image of a young woman supposedly his age did not exist. But continue to prod his mind in annoyance. Does she exist? He questions himself from time to time.

"Ichigo." There was a masculine voice reaching to him, he was gravely familiar with the voice; his eyelids snap open from spacing out in the middle of class lessons. Ichigo face the other, it was Chad. "What is it, Chad?"

The tall slender male outstretches his right limb after gaining the other orange haired males attention; index finger straighten as well he pointed directly to the doorway entrance for Ichigo. Curiosity spread through his nerves, Kurosaki's eyes follow the simple direction of the pointed finger, eyeing the doorway stood an anonymous petite figure. Behind him sat Tatsuki who he heard whispering inaudible words to Orihime that he couldn't make out. Kurosaki's eyes continue to blink, keen with desperation of whom the new incomer happen to be, yet he could not see her, due to the students blocking his view. Keigo that moronic idiot and ass clown was blushing after witnessing the new student. What, new student?

"Wow, we have a hottie in our classroom…" Keigo whispered to his friend Mizuiro who sat beside him on the left side, in return he only shrugged and dismiss the other like it wasn't a big fuss over. "C'mon! Ichigo will agree too! Right, Ichigo?"

"I didn't even see how she looks like how would I know? Idiot." Ichigo's last comment struck the brown haired males heart like a thousand piercing needles, sobbing as if someone had killed his pet turtle. Ichigo only grew irritated from the childish antics and ridiculous sobs. In till a soft angelic voice broke him into a state of quell. His brown eyes linger the outline of the skirt, then ascending his gaze to eye her youthful features, there something familiar about her. "Excuse me… Um…"

Ichigo realized he was staring a little too long, he quickly averted his eyes and face the window again. "What?"

"My name is Ino Yamanaka… Is the seat right there taken?" Ichigo shook his head it was an empty seat since Rukia had left for some important rubbish she had to do. The blonde female nod in appreciation and seated herself next to the male, she settles her school book on the surface of the desk and pen. Immediately she taken notes that was written on the board. Ichigo allow his eyes to linger and take in the features and appearance of the new student who sat beside him, her hair was a pale gold that was naturally tied in a waist length ponytail, the right side of her face was covered by her shoulder length bangs, her flesh a milky color. She looked oddly familiar.

The blonde felt an odd vibe sparking her nerves with sensitivity. Someone was watching her and she didn't enjoy the feeling, her pupiless eyes scan the entire room, there was some scowls and glares she received from the female students. Though it wasn't the feeling she sought out, in till her eyes fell upon the tall figure beside her, he looked really concentrated, she noted. He didn't realize she stared back and he quickly face the board blushing in embarrassment.

"Like what you see?" The blonde spoked looking back down at her work, she wrote in her note book, mischief played in her eyes, there was a hint of ecstatic amusement in her girlish tone. Ichigo snorted at her comment, he didn't reply. His eyes gaze out the window again, he didn't pay fully attention to the board and he didn't need too. His brain had already taken in the answer, all he had to do was study and pass. No biggie. The female's familiarity kept prodding his head with insisting aggravation. Her appearance, her figure and everything. And yet he didn't really know the full answer as to why she was familiar.

"Thinking too much like that will only cause brain damage or set your head on fire." She spoke again.

"Yeah, whatever." He finally responds to her. He sighs softly, it was almost home time.

* * *

Ichigo was on his way home, carrying his pack on his left shoulder, and the stroll was enjoyable. There was no sign of idiotic clowns or persisting lunatics to ruin his tranquility. Then footsteps linger in resonance. Tapping against the solid pavement with each given steps. Someone was tail gating him. He stops and turn on his heels to see who was it. It was her, the blonde female, why was she following him? She stood there in silence a soft gentle smile gracing her luxurious pale lips, she tilted her head in act of innocence.

"Why are you following me?" He waits for a response. "Shouldn't you go home?"

"Oh, I thought if you could show me around. Tatsuki and Orihime told me you could since they're busy this evening."

She flips her blonde ponytail behind her back, she looks around the city was huge and filled with life. Boisterous honks and zooming cars were a mixture to the cities sounds. She had the urge to explore, though Inoue told her it wasn't safe out during the evening or night. Ichigo inhale deeply and sigh, he continues to walk again without a second thought or consideration. "No. Ask someone else."

"I am asking you aren't I?" She skips merrily towards him and slowing her pace to match the males own. She rocks her slim figure side to side in rhythmic melody. Ichigo wasn't all in a mood for escorting and such. It seems she wouldn't leave in till he did what she asked for. "Fine… I'll take you but don't expect me to pay for your crap. I'm not really made out of money."

"Oh, is that how you think of me? Your first impressions to think I'm a gold digger? How rude." Her lower lip lowers, attempting her adorable pout and he rolled his eyes at her expression. Easy now Kurosaki. Just show this pretty lil' girl around and you can go home resting in peace. She was indeed someone new to his life. Was it a good feeling? He didn't know.

To Be Continued…

My first crossover fanfic.

I will continue when I am not busy. Thank you tell me what you think? Negative comments are not wanted. =]


	2. Chapter Two: Show Me Your World

I've done some minor editing on the first chapter. Now, here is chapter two, it wont be as good, and also if you don't like it, I suggest you dont read it. I can do whatever I desire. It's a Fanfiction after all. Now enjoy. ;]

Chapter Two: Show Me Your World

Ino whistle a soft tune after the male agreed to show her around, while she walked beside the male. Her hair swish and sway with each body movements. Her bangs blew a little with the whispering breeze. Karakura was a nice city. Then something bugged her.

"Hey. Ichigo."

"What?" He replied.

"What does Orihime mean it's not safe out during the night? Anything bad happens during the night?" She wonders.

"Urgh…" God, he wished she'd never brought the subject up. Should he tell her there are lingering monsters lurking in the bushes? Skeletal hollows that feed off unfortunate souls? He begs to differ. And nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders. "Dunno'. I guess you can say that, like bad robbers, or something."

"Oh, that's bad."

"Yeah…" He agreed. Stuffing his two palms into his pockets, his eyes were shut close, thinking the unthinkable. He wanted to ask her a question, like, 'I think I know you, I see you in my head.' But it seems quite comical and creepily absurd. He inhales through his nostrils, and exhaling through his parting lips. He felt something grasping onto his hand, it felt soft delicately warm, and slender fingers curved around his hand. Removing his palm from its hibernating confinement.

He turns to face her, she was smiling at him and in return he arched a single brow, blinking.

What was she doing? Then his body jolted into movements. She tugs him with her. And off they go, exploring like it was a new journey into a different dimension. Well, for her it felt like a dimension. For him it was only another day in Karakura.

She ran across the moving streets, while the traffics zoom by, Ichigo was completely stunned and horrified by her unexpected attempt. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"What does it looks like I'm doing? Running across to reach the park over there!" She giggles. Tugging him more and her pace picked up its increasing haste. There were sound of boisterous honks and wheels screeching behind them, Ichigo panic.

This blonde was crazy! Once the two safely made it to the other side, vehicles honk in fury. An angry mark appeared on the corner of his forehead, pointing to the side walk that isn't too far from them.

"You see those painted lines on the damn pavement over there?! That's where you walk! Not across a moving traffic! Do you want your death wish to be granted!?" He shouts.

"Oh, I didn't see it." She lied and gestured with her head. "Stop yapping and nagging, Strawberry. And let's go to the park."

"Tch…" She used his nickname, only his closet friends use his nickname. He mumbled something under his breath. And followed after her towards the park.

It was going to be a long evening.

* * *

Hours of walking here and there, Ino's curiosity did not cease it's intriguing keen and he had to put up with it. Now they were standing on the roof on a tall building, the chilly wind blew continuously. The moon had risen, she didn't seem to care about the danger within the shadows.

Ichigo's eyes fell upon her frame, her skirt ruffle with the wind, her hair dance with the breeze. Then he stared at her eyes, they were a shade of pupiless sapphire marbles. He remembered those eyes.

"You look familiar... Every time I look at you." He suddenly says. "Have we met?"

"Hm?" She turn to face him. "No. But maybe in your dreams we have."

"What? In my..." So it wasn't just a memory, it was a dream after all. This didn't seem to make any sense to him, the anonymous girl before him, her? Was it her? Did she exist after all? "How would you know its only a dream?"

She softly sigh, Ino only dismiss the question, it was too soon. She tilted her head slightly to the right, her visible eye that was normally hid and shielded behind her bangs became perfectly visible. Her eyes glinted under the moons illumination, then she straighten her posture and her bangs covered half her face again. She turn from him. Eyeing the beautiful city lights below.

Ichigo only stood silent, his eyes filled with wonder. he desperately wanted to know. He watched her, waiting for any type of comprehension.

The sky filled with consuming stars that twinkle and sparkle like diamonds. The moon was at its highest glory, demolishing the darkness with its brightness. She softly whispered, audible enough for him to hear her.

"Thank you... For showing me your world..."

It was a new world indeed for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: It's Only a Developing Friendship

It has been approximately almost a month since Ichigo got to know the blonde.

She had ways of irritating him with her girlish teasing, making him a blushing mess in humiliation around his friends or in public.

His friend Keigo grew an up-rising jealousy with Ichigo's interaction with the blonde, going on about how the orange haired male was able to score the pretty girl, telling him he was nothing more than a snotty volatile type of male who does not deserve to be in a presence of an angel.

Life was always never fair for Keigo.

"You're awfully quiet this afternoon, Ichigo. Did something interesting happen? Did you finally confess your undying love for Orihime? Don't worry, if she turned you down, my shoulder is always open to manly tears." She smiled, biting into her sandwich.

"Tch, it's nothing like that! There is nothing going on between us! She's my friend." He growl, "And you know what? Yamanaka. The more I get to know you, the more I finalize what a bitch you really are."

"I'm wounded! How dare you speak to a lady in such repugnant mannerisms?"

Ino brought her hand that was gently nested against her chest, where her endless beating heart rhythmically thump within its prison ribcage in a mockery gesture. "You're so rude, Kuuuuro-kun."

"What did I say about calling me that?" He snapped.

"I think it's an adorable nickname."

"It's not! It sounds terrible."

"Hmmm. What about Ichiban? Fit able enough for your liking?" She says.

"I'm not a damn ramen, you damn blonde!"

Corner lips lifted, a grin smeared upon her features. She couldn't deny she finds amusement in pestering Ichigo. She reach for her untouched juice box, puncturing the hole with the straw, and she begun to suck the beverage liquid, quenching her throat in sugary goodness and satisfying her thirst.

Ichigo sat in front of her not too far or not to close, he was eating a box of sushi his sister packed for his lunch. Eating almost everything in the container. He placed the item dish away in his bag after finishing. His eyes landed on her, staring at her in wonderment, he could smell scent of aroma flowers radiating off her.

She always smelled like flowers.

"Why are you always looking at me?" She interrupted him. "N-Nothing. It's nothing Blondie."

She rise a single brow, she threw the empty juice box into a near recycling bin. Her pupiless eyes then peer to him, he was staring at the wall as if it was the most interesting thing to human kind. She noticed the rice sticking on his left side mouth.

Her right slim arm extended forward, lightly touching the callous flesh of his cheek. Ichigo flinch from her sudden touch, turning his head to face her. She was adjacent, inclining a little too close, intruding his personal boundaries felt horrid. What was she doing? He felt the gentle delicacy of her thumb that lightly rub across his skin. Blood made its wrong direction to his face, turning a visible shade of dusty pink.

He was blushing again. And his heart decided to betray him with increasing beatings.

Then her index digit flick the single rice from his side mouth, she slowly sat herself down. Smiling at him, the flush on his cheeks were noticeable to her, though she didn't say anything.

"E-Eh. Let's get to class, Blondie… Or we'll be late." He stood up, holding his hand out for her so he could help her up.

"Okay," She accepted his hand into her own. Gently with not much effort he lifted her up onto her foot with ease. They accumulated their belongings and went off to the entrance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Keigo was basking in self embarrassment in sobbing, after witnessing the moments between the two. Tatsuki and Orihime shot each other 'Did you see that?' look. While Chizuru was on a verge of lashing out on Ichigo, if it weren't for the rest concealing behind the entrance along with her. The red head thought, a guy like that? Hanging out with a beautiful woman?

"How the hell does Ichigo do it?! Getting all the pretty girls! I know I'll jus—oof!"

Chizuru's outburst silent, after receiving an abrasive punch to her gut by Tatsuki. Her slim body crumble to the ground in a heap of defeat, groaning in gibber incomprehension curses at the tomboy female.

"Shut up idiot! Or Ichigo and Ino will know we're all spying on them!"

"T-Tatsuki, here they come." Orihime softly whispered to her.

"C-Crap, let's go!" She lowly says.

"This isn't faaaair!" Keigo was sobbing within his folded arms and his knees were pressed to his chest. Mizuru's body laid upon the solid ground with no sign of any body function.

"Did you hear that Ichigo?" It was ino's voice, they were coming closer, and their footsteps linger slightly loud with each tap.

Tatsuki grab hold of Mizuru's shirt, and kicking Keigo to his feet, grabbing a hold of his wrist as well, she lowly whispered at Orihime for her to come along before they were detected. Their pace haste quickly from view. Dragging Mizuru along and pulling Keigo, Orihime was beside her, looking back just in time they turn tailed from view. "That was too close for comfort." She sighs in relief.

Orihime agreed, "Y-Yeah."

Ichigo scratch the side of his head, he heard voices one of the tones were familiarized to him.

"Ehhh, thought I heard Mizuru."

"Mizuru? Isnt she the red head who couldn't cease with her flirtation and sexual remarks about me?" Ino question.

Ichigo nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, guess I was just hearing things."

They both headed for class.

* * *

The teacher's went on with her tedious lesson. It was a boring day, the same old routine. He directed his eyes to the blonde whom, was deep in thought or looks like she was really indulge with her study book.

Then he heard a low fainting giggle behind him, he couldn't comprehend the inaudible words. He turn his head, looking over his shoulder. Tatsuki was smirking at him. _Why the hell is she looking at me like that?_

"What Tatsuki?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing Ichigo." She shifts her eyes to the blonde female then to him, her smirk turn into an ominous grin as if she knew his deepest and darkest secret, the grin that he finds completely horrifying off the dojo female,

"Seriously! Why the hell are you grinning!?" He spoke a little loudly.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, may I remind you, you are disrupting the class." The teacher shouted at him.

"Sorry." He glared at the spikey haired tomboy once more, before facing away from her. She was still smiling. _What was her deal_? Ino was sparring a look between the two, now occupying herself with the lessons.

A low sigh emitted past his lips, Tatsuki was being strangely abnormal, yet he cannot put the tip of his finger on it.

* * *

Class was over, the bell rang, indicating that hours of torturous lessons finally reached its limit. He couldn't understand Tatsuki's sudden change in behavior that he finds in fact odd. She was smiling at him, and eyeing Ino every now and then during class.

He didn't understand why.

Ino gathered her belongings, Tatsuki and Orhime made their way to her once the students no longer filled the room. The spikey haired female, place her hand on the blonde's shoulder gaining her attention. Ino blink, "Yes?"

"I was just thinking Yamanaka, are you and Ichigo an item?" She grins.

"H-Huh? What makes you say that?" Confusion describe she didn't know what the other female was going on about.

"C'mon, Orihime and I, were kinda…" She pause, Tatsuki didn't want to say she and Orihime, were spying on them, so she didn't mention it. "Walking by, and we've seen you getting abit too comfortable with him."

"It's not like that." She rolled her eyes.

"O-Oh, but it looks like you were kissing, or I mean breaking the kiss, Ino-chan." Orihime softly says. _Damn, these stupid_ _accusations_ Ino thought. "Ah, yes. The moment was so wonderful I think I finally found my prince charming."

"What!? Seriously! You and Ichigo?" Tatsuki blurted out.

"Did you not sense any sarcasm, Arisawa?" Ino sighs softly. "I have to go, I have some prominent things to do this evening. I'll see you guys some other time."

She left the class before the two females would force her to sit and interrogate her, her friendship with Ichigo didn't involve affection or anything like that, he was indeed handsome she admitted, she didn't think it will be a big deal, however.

Absentmindedly her mind went off into thinking, her and Ichigo? Preposterous. He was a friend as she stated the facts, she only met him, it has been a month after all, and sure he was an impudent asshole from time to time, it what makes him irresistible in a way. Without paying no mind to realization of her surroundings, there an obstacle stood in her path, causing her to bump into something or most likely someone.

"Sorry I wasn't seeing where I was going…" She apologized.

"There is no need to apologize, Miss Yamanaka." The unsympathetic voice isn't well known to her. She looked up. The anonymous figure turn to face her, the color of his hair was dark blue splitting two full strands of hair that frame each side of his face, he used the standard school's uniform with a stripe tie, and glasses.

The impassivity of his face did not display any human expression. He notice her hesitation, breaking the silent. "Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Uryu Ishida, I believe were are in the same homeroom."

"I think I remember... Seeing you in there."

"That because it is me." He replied monotonously.

"I knew that…" Something about the male gave her thrilling rain of chills. The type of males, you call dangerously mysterious or _sexy_. "Excuse me, Ishida. But I really have to go."

"Kurosaki's been looking for you." He face away from her, "He is not what you call a patient guy. You shouldn't keep your boyfriend waiting, he's quite violent and impulsive." He began to saunter off in distance from her.

Ino frown. Ichigo wasn't her boyfriend. Why couldn't people understand that? She mumble under breath, the halls were ghostly isolated with no sign of clustering students. She began her walk directly to the stairs that descended.

Scratching his side head, he wonder where the blonde had gone off too. Maybe she left home already?

Just when he was about to take his leave, he saw her walking down the stairs. Greeting her with a lazy wave, she smiled at him. The two exited the building.

* * *

Few minutes of walking in silent. Ichigo looked down at her she was deep in thought, he wonders what was bugging her.

"You okay, Blondie?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied.

"You don't look fine."

"Trust me, I'm fine." She frowns.

Ichigo didn't prod her into persistence and let it slide. They walked in silence, the awkwardness only made him feel tension. She broke the unwanted quietness. " Tatsuki, Orihime and that guy name Uryu… Are being comical."

"What do you mean? I know Tatsuki's being weird around me, what the hell is her deal?"

"I don't know, but she thought there was something going on between us. Like we're the centerfold of something."

Ichigo's reaction was rather equanimity. What do you expect from Tatsuki? She was probably bragging about it with Mahana, Michiru and the other girls. That damn, woman. "Ehhh shit…"

Ino smiled, it was ridiculous their friendship was only a beginning. A positive developing friendship. No affection attachment, they were only friends… And nothing more.

However, how can they be certain?

Friendship will only form into something… That involve love.


	4. Chapter 4

Urgh, I've been busy as of lately and I finished up while I could.

Chapter Four: Will You Take Me To Meet The Family?

"I was wondering about something, Kuro-kun."

Ichigo really didn't like the way she gave him that repulsive nickname. He endure the stupid name, anyways. It was Saturday, they both agreed to enjoy their leisure time in freedom. They sat on the hill within the park.

"Wondering what?" He replied to her.

Ichigo's body soaked in indolence, within the comfort of greenery habitat that Mother Nature provided such peacefulness. The sun bloom its beaming rays of warmth, and mixture of blowing wind. Making the atmosphere cool temperature like-able. The clouds suspended in departure, subtracting and making its slow escape to the north.

Where ever clouds journey to.

"When will I meet your family?" She says, "I wouldn't mind meeting them."

Immediate his body erect into a sitting posture, he really wished she didn't brought that up, every time he brought a girl home. His siblings and idiot father made a big ranting fuss over like it was a most miraculous thing they have ever seen.

His other sister Karin didn't really care.

"Tch, you really wanna meet them? Yeah, keep pulling my leg and tell me you're joking, Blondie?"

"Of course not, don't be an ass about it. What could possibly go wrong? It's not like we're married." She was curious, it's been almost three months now. She got to know him, she wanted to meet the precious people in his life. "I'll behave like a good little girl."

"You honestly think I'd believe your bullshit?" The distasteful of his tongue were endless. Giving a vile negativity that rolled off into cruel impudence. He sighs.

"You're always a jerk. Have you no shame in swearing? It makes my ears bleed."

"Good. You deserve it, don't forget you also curse under your tongue also Blondie and I thought all women are kind hearted."

Ichigo's body slump back down upon the prickly grass, shutting his eyelids over his eyes, his arms act as pillows beneath his crania. His orange hair ruffle with the gentle breeze. Ino felt the soft kisses of the wind smacking against her flesh, she slip her bangs behind her ear. She lightly laid herself down beside him. "Hmmm… It's a nice day, but it's so boring."

"Deal with it, Monday will be another torment. So, enjoy the free time while you still can." He says.

"Yeah… But…"

"You really want to meet my family, huh?"

"Yes!" She replied almost instantly. "Pleeeeeease."

Ichigo mumbled, and sat up again. Running all digits through his orange disheveled hair, sighing in exasperation. Might as well, get this over and done with. He stood up and held his hand out to her. "Come on then..."

She curved her hands around his, gently he lifted the blonde onto her soles. They began to descend the hill and he could see that ridiculous joy gleaming within the female's pupiless eyes. "I need to wear something different, you mind coming over to my place with me?"

"What's wrong with the clothes you have on?" He stared at the dark purple sweater she was wearing, that reached just over her slender thighs. She also wore a tight black leggings with black flat shoes, he cannot deny she looked amazing, the sweater hugged her curves nicely making her bosom quite noticeable. Her hair was in it's usually pony tail.

He, himself was wearing a black sleeveless button up shirt with a white sleeveless shirt beneath and black slim fitting pants with white and red sneakers. His clothing wasn't all that fancy, however, it gave him that punk look.

"Nothing wrong, I just want to dress alright when I meet your family, now shush." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

After several minutes have lapse what seem like six hours of waiting due to the traffic of the streets. Ichigo stood on the bottom of the pavement stairs of her small apartment.

There coiled around her wrist was a purple strap with a strapped silver key. She inserted the object into the key hole, a click resonance indicated her access to her small residence. Slowly she made her way inside the confinement of her home, Ichigo tail after her. Removing his sneakers near the door enterance.

"You can hang around, till I'm finished, okay? Kuro-kun." With that said, she disappeared down the hall.

Ichigo looked around with keen, the apartment was small, not too small. It seems to meet the blonde female's standards. He decided to take a temporarily stroll around the place.

The kitchen was small, three combers that attached to the wall, the window was just above the sink and next to the combers. The kitchen table was placed near the entrance towards the living room. He didn't really bother to check out the rest of the apartment, instead.

He walked into the living room, the walls were painted light purple, the curtains were light pink, then a brown tanned couch was placed in the middle along side it was a small arm chair, a coffee table in the middle and a shelf, that was place in the corner, he walked towards the wooden white shelf.

Array of multiple row of frames were settled. He stared at the pictures that were in display. There was a man, a young boy, a chubby boy and a blonde female. _That must be her._ He thought.

The man in the picture wore a green vest, a headband that wrapped around his forehead, and his features were frame by the bushiness of his beard. _Probably around his 40's_. The other, was a boy who's hair was tied into a spikey pony-tail, he wore a short-sleeved grey jacket with an odd symbol paste on the back, the only thing noticeable about the boy was his typical bored expression. Next was the other boy, he was fat, wearing a green jacket with an unfamiliar symbol on the front shirt as well, a scarf coiled around his neck, and _what the hell? is that an underwear on the kid's head?_ He thought bitterly.

Ichigo's eyes gaze to the next picture, there a young pinkette female was in display with the blonde female, both were smiling. The pink haired girl's hair reached just over her shoulder, she wore what looks like a red dress with a white lining at the bottom hem with an asymmetrical zipper, and black shorts. _Wonder who's that?_

The next frame was a young woman she had clearless chocolate brown eyes, and brown hair that was tied into a bun by a red ribbon. Her strand of hair frame each side of her features, her attire seem to have its elegance, a dress with an aquamarine gem below the collar. He was fixated on the picture, beside the woman was a man. The man's blonde hair was spikey on the top, and a long blonde ponytail similar to that of Ino's, pupiless eyes that was identical to the blonde as well. _Wait... He almost look a lot like Ino..._

A voice interrupted him, he stood and turn his head, the female stood there beside the arm chair her arms were folded over her stomach. "I see you met everyone."

"Uh, yeah. Just got a little carried away..." He scratch the back of his head.

"I'll name them for you."

She walked over she pointed at the picture with the bearded man, spikey ponytail boy and the chubby one also. "That is Asuma Sarutobi my master. This here is Shikamaru Nara my best friend and here is Choji Akimichi my other friend. We're like family, since we grew up together and fought side by side."

Ino pointed to the next picture with the pinked hair female. "This is my childhood best friend, Sakura Haruno."

Finally she pointed to the two adults in the frame. "The lady there is my mother and that's my father."

Ichigo listen carefully. He stared at the picture of her parents. "I see you have your mother's looks and your... Father's hair and eyes and all..."

A soft laughter emitted her parting lips, she shook her head in disagreement. "Everyone back at home say I have my father's looks. Anyways... I'm ready to go."

Ichigo nodded, she did look a lot like her father and less than her mother, he shrugged.

The two readied themselves. And off they go, making their way to the Kurosaki residence.

A terrible feeling spiked his spine. Hopefully the meeting will turn out good other than a embarrassment disaster.

 _I got a bad feeling..._

* * *

To be Conitued...


End file.
